


Encouragement

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Drew is Smitten, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, cuts off just before the actual sex, mention of roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Drew wanks thinking about Harrison, and then they make out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent bullshit! Happy Valentines day!

“God, Harrison.” Drew moaned, covering his mouth to muffle himself as he stroked himself steadily. The wall of the dorms weren’t particularly soundproof, and he’d had complaints in the past about how loud he got sometimes, “Harrison, _yes_.”

It had only gotten worse since he’d met Harrison, and the man had made himself right at home in Drew’s heart without so much as a by your leave. He’d bulldozed his way into his life and turned everything upside down, but the biggest casualty had been Drew’s alone time. As their friendship grew and inched towards something more, his masturbation fantasies had been irreparably fucked. The first time he’d been wanking and Harrison’s face had popped up unexpectedly, Drew had cum hard without warning, and it was all downhill from there. Since then, Harrison appeared in every one of his fantasies, no matter how Drew tried to avoid thinking of him. Nothing had worked, and Drew resigned himself to being a creep to wanked off to his best friend’s lips, his eyes, his long legs and _perfect_ ass. The way Harrison had stretched in the studio yesterday, back arching and shirt riding up as he made the most _obscene_ noise and-

God, he had no idea what he did to Drew. No idea how the smallest action drove him mad. Drew was made stupid with desire, doing things he’d never even considered before. Such as admitting that he loved him, confessing it to the entire school in a display of recklessness so unlike him. The biggest surprise was that Harrison _loved_ _him_ _back_.

“I love you.” he murmured into his hand, toes curling as he pictured Harrison’s eyes crinkling with that gorgeous smile, “Harrison, I love you so much.” Now he was free to imagine Harrison when he was alone at night. It was normal and encouraged to think about one’s _boyfriend_ when they touched themselves, and Drew did so with relish.

“ _Harrison_.” his hand sped up, imagining the way those lips framed his name, imagining them wrapped around his cock, “Harrison, I...”

“Drew.” a voice by his ear that was definitely not his imagination made his eyes shoot open. Harrison was there. Oh god, Harrison was there right next to the bed, smiling down at him with a look so soft Drew would smile if he wasn’t so mortified. How the hell had he not heard Harrison come in? Had he been so lost in fantasy that he’d... oh god.

“H-Harrison, I-“ he stammered, yanking the blankets up to cover himself, heart clenching with embarrassment and fear, “I-I didn’t-I’m sorry, I-“

“Oh, Drew.” Harrison sighed happily, and that slender hand slipped under the blanket, gently brushed his hand from his cock and replacing it with his own, “May I?”

Drew could only stare at him, wonder in his eyes, “Wh... What?”

“Drew.” Harrison smiled, those beautiful eyes crinkled in amusement and want, “Let me.”

“But...”

“I think about you too.” he said simply, and that was enough for him. Drew lurched up and grabbed his face, kissing him deeply with a desperate noise. Harrison responded instantly, closing those beautiful eyes and giving just as good as he got. Drew yanked him close, sliding his arms around that waist and pulling him flush against him. Harrison made a soft noise and opened his lips, letting Drew’s tongue press inside with a moan of pure ecstasy.

“Drew.” Harrison said breathlessly, “I locked the door.” Drew made a slightly choked noise at that and deepened the kiss, hips rolling slightly as he felt Harrison’s obvious arousal against him.

“God, Harrison, you feel so good.” he murmured, earning a soft chuckle from Harrison.

“And you’re not even inside me yet.” he giggled, earning a groan from Drew and nip on his shoulder. Harrison shifted to straddle him, making the tiniest, most addicting little noises as their tongues and lips danced and tasted and _savored_. Drew fell back and pulled Harrison down with him, eager hands hurriedly divesting him of his clothes and trying not to moan at the sensation of those soft lips and that wonderful tongue against his, the way Harrison’s hands cupped his face, warm and trembling in a way that showed Drew that his need wasn’t one-sided.

“Drew.” Harrison moaned, “Need you.”

“You have me.” Drew panted, clutching him close and kissing all over his face, “You have me, forever.”

“Take me.” Harrison breathed, and Drew was his.

“Anything for you.” he kissed him again, hand slipping down between their bodies, “Anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

Drew had created a monster.

Their first time together had been dreamlike, beyond amazing. Drew still flushed when he remembered it, and Harrison didn’t help with his incessant teasing. But in the several days after their first time, Drew had come to the realization that Harrison was a fucking sex demon. Drew was dating a goddamn succubus. Harrison was absolutely _insatiable_ , a needy thing who dragged Drew into closets and dark corners and secluded alleys whenever he got the chance. Drew had had more sex in the last few days than he had in his entire life, and yes okay, he _loved_ it, but god _damn_ loving Harrison was a workout.

Not that he’d trade it for the world, of course. He relished in Harrison wanting him, in knowing that that lovely human beam of sunshine was all _his_.

So of course it wasn’t a surprise when he walked into their dorm room to see Harrison shirtless and posed happily on their bed, a rose clenched between his teeth in a display so cheesy Drew couldn’t help but laugh.

“You look like you’re expecting someone.” he grinned as he closed the door behind him, “Should I go?”

“No, silly!” he let the rose drop from his teeth, “It’s valentines day!”

“And you plan was to lay there all pretty until I got back?”

“Yes.” Harrison nodded, “And to fuck you. Obviously.”

“Obviously.” he laughed and sat on the bed beside him, “Is that all?”

“I‘ve been thinking.” Harrison beamed up at him, “We should try roleplay!”

“R- _Roleplay_!?” Drew sputtered, totally thrown off, face going beet red, “What!?”

“Yeah!” he smiled happily, “Is that something you’d be interested in?”

“Um...” Drew’s mouth was so dry as his mind filled unbidden with filthy images, “Wh-What did you have in mind?”

“I made a list.” Harrison beamed and reached over to pull a sheet of notebook paper out of his bag. He handed it to him with an expectant look, practically wiggling with excitement. Drew took the paper with a mix of trepidation and anticipation and scanned it, blush deepening with every potential scenario he read.

“Me as an astronaut and you as the curious and horny alien?” he asked with a swallow. Harrison giggled, resting his chin on his hand.

“It has so much potential.” he nodded.

“And the one where I’m ‘an alpha in heat who simply can’t resist you’?” Drew asked.

“I wanna try that one first.” Harrison laughed, “I like imagining that I could drive you out of your mind with desire, reduce you to a wild animal.”

“You don’t need roleplay to do that.” Drew said with a soft smile, relishing the slight tinge of color that graced Harrison’s cheeks.

“You’re such a charmer.” Harrison teased, and Drew chuckled, leaning over to kiss him gently.

“Only for you, love.” he murmured, “Now, you said you wanted to try the alpha thing first?”

“That or the ‘thief and detective’ one.” he smiled, lacing their fingers together, “I even bought handcuffs and a gag!”

Drew choked.


End file.
